


Against the Grain

by invisibledeity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discipline, Endurance - Freeform, Food Play, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Servant, One Shot, Powerlessness, Punishment, Short One Shot, d/s dynamics, ignis why would you waste all that rice, trampling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledeity/pseuds/invisibledeity
Summary: Ignis is deeply disappointed to find Gladio horning over a picture Prompto took of Aranea, and comes up with a rather creative punishment.Part of a universe in which Ignis & Gladio are in an established master/servant relationship, unbeknownst to the others.A fill for an nsfw meme. Request: Punishment/discipline with Gladnis





	Against the Grain

  
Gladio can’t help but lean forward in the car seat when Prompto shows off the photo of Aranea. It’s a sly one he’d managed to grab during the battle. She’s in midair, legs twirling round her spear as she aims for, presumably, Noctis’s head, and the angle is damn perfect. Gladio lets out a low whistle of appreciation.  
            ‘I could’ve gone another round.’  
            ‘Given her prowess, you should be glad you didn’t.’ Ignis puts particular emphasis on the last word. Aw damn. Sounds like he’s jealous.  
            Gladio’s guess is proved right when they reach Malmalam. Ignis waits until the others are off showing Iris how to ride a chocobo. He’s eerily silent. Back to him, focussed on his food prep at the bench. Not engaging with Gladio in any way whatsoever, and it sets a tense atmosphere.  
            After twenty minutes have passed, Gladio has to ask.  
            ‘Are you in a mood with me?’  
            A barely-perceptible sigh, then Ignis puts down the knife.  
            ‘It’s rude to take photographs of a lady without her knowledge. More so to lust over them later.’  
            Gladio rubs the back of his neck. He’s feeling a little awkward now, a little caught out. Ignis isn’t wrong, and while the photo isn’t exactly harming anybody, he feels guilty. Wouldn’t be acceptable if it was Iris, after all.  
            ‘Guess you’re right,’he mumbles. ‘Though I can guarantee Prompto meant it innocent enough.’  
            ‘True, the young whelp hardly knows any better. But it’s up to us to nip that in the bud.’  
            ‘Yeah. Sorry. I shouldn’t encourage him.’ Gladio waits for Ignis to say anything in response, but since he doesn’t, Gladio sighs and says, ‘We good?’  
            ‘Oh, far from it.’  
            The tension between them tightens like a bowstring. It’s so sudden, so abrupt, that Gladio’s heart thumps hard in his chest.  
            Ignis’s eyes sparkle as he turns his head gracefully to look over the cooking supplies. A short moment, and he retrieves a jar of rice, twists open the lid, nodding to himself in approval. Sharp eyes flit back to Gladio. He says nothing, and Gladio waits in the still silence.  
            Slowly, deliberately and without taking his eyes off him, Ignis upends the jar on the ground. Small grains scatter every which way, plinking like spring rain and glancing off irregularities on the already-rough rock. Soon a carpet of sorts is formed, and Ignis is still staring right at him. That sharp expression does wonders for sending blood below the belt.  
            ‘Kneel.’  
            ‘The hell?’ He’s no stranger to their games, but this shit with the rice is new to him.  
             ‘You’ll do as I say, Gladio. Rule number three of our little arrangement is that you may not lust after others. Unless I, of course, permit it.’  
             Gladio keeps his mouth a tight, strict line, although inside he’s smiling. He hasn’t forgotten. In fact, it more than slightly explains his own belligerence, because ever since the encounter with Ravus he’s been agitated, and he’s just been looking for an excuse to work it out. Feeling weak was a real sore point of his, but it also got him hot under the collar, and Ignis had always known exactly how to exploit that.  
             ‘Kneel,’ Ignis repeats. His hand is close to the cooking implements behind him - Ignis always remembers exactly where he’s left his knives - and Gladio is well aware he isn’t going to ask a third time.  
             ‘Yessir.’ The words leave his throat all husky and hoarse, and he shifts his muscles into motion, obeys.  
             In retrospect, it was a dumb as hell idea to wear his summer slacks. The grains poke through to his knees like the fabric isn’t even there, and after the first sixty seconds, tiny pinpoints of pain take hold. It aches and digs in to his skin, and he knows he will be left with textured marks for a while after this. He wants to lean back on his heels, but he knows better. He’ll hold position for as long as his master dictates.  
             A shudder of breath above him, a slight lapse that betrays the thrill his master feels, and it’s only for an instant, but it makes Gladio feel good, makes him feel useful. Then Ignis’s severe tone returns.  
             ‘Look what you’ve made me do. You’re no better than an animal, letting your hormones control you like that. The only one who ought control you…’ - and here Ignis places a perfectly-poised boot against Gladio’s groin - ‘…is me.’  
             The toe of his boot presses deeper into hardening flesh, to the point of pain. The humiliation, the temptation to just lean back and release the pressure, the urge to pull Ignis on top of him - it’s all mixed up inside him, setting his nerves alight, and all he wants is more.  
             Ignis knows just what to say.  
             ‘Powerless before me, as always. You were meant to serve.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, anon requestor. I certainly had a ton of fun writing it.


End file.
